Anniversaires
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'était juste une histoire de chiffres, de bougies sur un gâteau et de sourires en coin. C'est tout ce qui fait des Avengers des gens presque comme les autres. Attention, attaque de fluff.


EDIT DU 22/10/2013 :

Je m'excuse d'avoir oublié Clint, vraiment xD La chose est corrigée.

* * *

**Un an...**

Un an depuis l'attaque de Loki, un an depuis la mort de Coulson. Le SHIELD avait organisé une cérémonie en sa mémoire, sans la presse, sans médiatisation, uniquement les agents qui rendaient hommage au meilleur d'entre eux. Les Avengers avaient décidé de ne pas y aller. Si ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Phil. Parce que sa mort avait tout déclenché. Le fait qu'ils soient ensembles, le fait qu'ils aient put battre Loki. Ils lui devaient tout.

Alors ils étaient tous dans le salon de la Tour STARK, sur le canapé en U. Tony avait sortit une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait un jour prévu d'offrir à Phil, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de lui offrir. Le génie en servit un verre à chacun d'entre eux et ils portèrent un toast à ce grand homme partit trop tôt.

Puis Tony retourna s'asseoir près de l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Loki, qui les avaient rejoints quatre mois après l'attaque. Quatre mois qu'il avait passé dans les prisons d'Asgard. Parce que telle avait été sa punition. La torture pendant dix lunes, puis la mort. Mais Thor s'était opposé et avait prouvé la possession de Loki. Le jotun avait donc été tiré de ses geôles, traumatisé, détruit, dans les plus horrible des états possibles.

Thor l'avait ramené sur Terre, avec Jane, Darcy et Erik Selvieg. Loki allait de plus en plus mal, entravé dans ses souvenirs infâmes. Puis il y avait eu une attaque de Magnéto. Les X-men ne s'en sortaient pas, alors les Avengers avaient été appelés. Thor était partit pour la Tour STARK. Et Loki l'avait suivit. Il avait rencontré les Avengers, pour de vrai, et ils s'étaient expliqué.

Deux mois plus tard, il avait emménagé à la Tour STARK. Le double de temps était passé depuis l'attaque de Loki et maintenant, il était dans les bras de Tony, à porter un toast à un homme qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir tué. Mais peu importait. C'était une perte immense. Et les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Steve ne cessaient de le rappeler.

**Dix-neuf ans...**

Tony était adossé à la baie-vitrée, assit à même le sol, un verre d'alcool dans la main, faisant tournoyer les glaçons pensivement. Derrière lui, la ville brillait de mille feux. Les Avengers dormaient à cette heure-là. Il allait être minuit dans quelques minutes. Et Tony ne dormait pas. Parce qu'il y avait un anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Il entendit un bruissement dans le couloir et le rythme des pieds nus sur la moquette. Il ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il continua simplement de fixer les glaçons dans son verre et les lumières des buildings se refléter sur sa table de verre.

Loki pénétra dans le salon et s'approcha de son amant. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire, fixant le mur lui aussi. Tony vida son verre d'une traite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore debout ?

Tony ne répondit rien. Une alarme retentit dans le salon, faisant sursauter Loki violemment. Le génie ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- C'était quoi cette alarme Tony ?

- Il est minuit.

- Oui, il est minuit. Il faut aller se coucher.

- Dix-neuf ans, Loki. Ça fait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui.

- Dix-neuf ans que quoi ? Parles-moi !

Tony se blottit contre Loki et eut un sanglot étouffé. Mais aucune larme ne coula. Il en avait trop versé déjà. Plus rien à pleurer, rien à regretter. Mais cette douleur, toujours présente.

- Dix-neuf ans que mes parents sont morts.

- Je t'aime Tony. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Le génie eut un pauvre sourire et s'échina à fusionner avec le corps de son amant qui le sera plus fort dans ses bras.

**Cinq ans...**

Les deux amants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans leur grand lit. Il était plus de vingt heures et les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas quitté de la journée. Quand à ce qu'ils y avaient fait, et bien, c'était entre eux deux.

Loki fit tournoyer son anneau de mariage autours de son doigt avec un sourire béat. Ils avaient échangé les rôles tout au long de la journée et jamais Loki n'avait été aussi comblé de toute sa vie.

À ses côtés, Tony souriait doucement. Il était juste... heureux. Totalement et jusqu'à la fin des temps, heureux. C'était ça l'amour. Et c'était ça, cinq ans de mariage.

Tony se tourna vers son mari (ce qu'il pouvait adorer ce mot) et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant de déposer des baisers dans son cou. Puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à son torse, dessinant des volutes avec sa langue sur le corps de Loki qui gémissait de bien-être.

Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils soient repartis pour un tour.

**Vingt-et-un ans...**

La fête battait son plein. Tony et Loki regardaient la foule se déhancher dans leur salon avec un sourire amusé. En trente ans, ils n'avaient pas prit une ride. Les délices de l'immortalité... Les Avengers recevaient à intervalle régulier des pommes dorés, envoyées par une déesse là-haut qui les avaient pris en amitié.

Cela n'avait pas empêché Bruce de mourir, écrasé sous un rocher, jeté par une enchanteresse maudite. Ni Natasha de trébucher et de tomber sur la voie, un soir d'hiver en Russie. Trottoir verglacé, glissant. Elle était tombée sous les roues d'un camion qui passait un peu trop vite.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle Irène, une petite fille de onze ans, aux grands yeux gris comme sa mère. La petite avait bien grandit en fait, et avait même trouvé l'amour. Son amoureux, il avait vingt-et-un ans aujourd'hui, et c'était sa fête pour sa majorité.

Son amoureux, il avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux émeraude. Il était grand, son amoureux, et c'était un demi-dieu qui devenait un peu bleu parfois, parce que vraiment, son arbre généalogique se foutait de sa gueule.

Irène dansait sur la piste, collée à Oryan Starkson, son amoureux. Puisqu'on en était aux années, et que Tony aime bien les chiffres, je peux toujours vous en donner quelques-uns.

Pepper était marié à Happy depuis vingt ans et avait un fils de seize ans, Jason. Steve avait fini par oublier Phil et se dire que les femmes, c'était bien aussi. Il avait épousé la petite-fille de Peggy, Élizabeth. Ils avaient eut un garçon qui avait fêté ses vingt ans quelques mois plus tôt, James, qui avait trouvé très à son goût la fille de Jane et Thor, Solvia. Clint ne s'était jamais vraiment remit de la mort de Natasha. Il survivait, parce qu'il avait une fille et que putain, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Mais tous les soirs, on voyait les yeux de glace de l'archer se perdre dans les étoiles. Alors on le laissait tranquille rêver à une vie avec sa russe.

C'était une très bonne soirée. Et elle allait finir encore mieux, c'était certain. Parce que tous savaient qu'ils en vivraient encore beaucoup, des anniversaires.

* * *

Walla 8D Bon, c'est pas du grand art mais j'en avais juste envie... Et puis je trouve ça trop génial de chercher des prénoms pour les enfants des Avengers xD

J'espère que ce petit truc vous aura plu !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
